


on edge

by nightivy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pent Up Frustration, Smut, Teasing, a little bit ooc, definitely not a self insert, fluff if you squint, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightivy/pseuds/nightivy
Summary: tsukishima cannot concentrate. his mind is wandering past the volleyball practice he's in, and dangerously towards the thought of you. you really need to stop sending him photos during practice.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 62





	on edge

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been in my head ALL DAY. ALL. DAY. first fic so lol hope u enjoy, sorry its a lil short, and also very unedited so ignore my mistakes :)

tsukishima kei is tense. physically and emotionally. 

he can feel a stiffness in his shoulders from where his back went rigid earlier, after you sent him a particularly risque text. so risque, in fact, that yamaguchi even asked if he was ok. tsukki of course snapped back with a sharp reply, something like "i will be once you leave me alone". he can barely remember. his mind keeps wandering back to the silent promise, the implicit message below your words, the guarantee of relief. he just has to make it through volleyball practice, and he can finally get some release.

the whole day so far has felt like a blur; his recollection of anything before that text blurred into nothing. his mind drifts, to you, your legs, your soft thighs. he misses tracing soft circles into the supple flesh, slowly moving further up, teasing at the thin cotton that protects your-

no. he's at volleyball practice, he has to concentrate. 

"tsukki, watch out!" is the last thing he hears before he is snapped out of his trance. the ball hits him square on the back of the head, causing his glasses to knock off his face and onto the floor in front of him, cracking on one of the lens. he turns around slowly, meeting the gaze of a very frighetened hinata, looking as though he's about to beg for mercy. he considers grabbing the ginger shit and setting him like a volleyball, but he restrains himself. the less inconvenience here, the quicker he can get to you.

turning back around, he picks his glasses off the floor and puts them back on his face, steam practically coming out his ears. calmly, he stares daggers into hinata, but sends him back the ball.

"sorry tsukki-"

"don't." tsukishima almost growls, sending a sinister chill down the short gingers' spine.

they finish the practice soon after, daichi sensing the tension on the team and making a well timed call to send everyone home. well-timed indeed, as tsukki was *this* close to sending hinata over the net. he grabs his bag and walks briskly out, opening his phone to check if you've sent anything else.

*1 New Message*

his heart races as he opens snapchat, and sees you've sent him a video. he makes sure his headphones are connected before promptly opening it. the first thing he sees is the thigh high. he thanks whatever god there is for where your legs meet the socks, and the little dip it forms between. you're filming in the mirror across from your bed, sitting on your knees. your face is covered by your phone, and your hand sits on your leg. slowly, it moves up your thigh at an almost glacial pace, teasing just past the end of your skirt. his breath hitches as you continue, the pleats slowly crumpling as your hand continues further up. the skirt continues to rise until you reach the waistband, giving him a side view of your milky thighs.

that's when he notices; you aren't wearing any panties. his heart almost stops. one day you will be the cause of his death. he pace begins to quicken and he half speed walks half sprints out the school.

"tsukki! tsukki wait up!"

the voice of yamaguchi snaps him out of his trance. his head whips around, eyes wide and lips curled into a snarl. usually, his sneer is enough to make anyone stay away, but yamaguchi is too naive too see that he would rather re-experience his brother lying to him about being on the karasuno team than talk to him right now.

"tsukki! wow you walk fast! i was wondering whether you'd like to come over to mine and study? my mum is making soba and-"

"no." 

yamaguchi stops suddenly, confused. 

"tsukki, are you ok? you seemed really tense today and i was wondering-"

tsukki has to count to ten in his head to stop him from going completely feral and tearing into yams like a dog. his patience is running on an all time low, and the longest it takes to get to yours, the closer to blowing up in someone's face he is. he musters up the last piece of sanity from deep within and turns to yamaguchi.

"i have a family dinner tonight, i can't. see you tomorrow"

"oh ok...see you tomorrow tsukki!"

finally, the freckled bastard leaves and tsukki quickens his pace, marching towards your place like a man on a mission. little does yamaguchi know that the only thing he'll be eating tonight is the warm wet folds between your thighs. he can see it in his head now; the totally unabashed expression on your face as he sees you come apart completely on his hands, on his tongue, on his-

he's less than a minute away now, and he's hoping you've left your door unlocked. 

once he arrives, he hurriedly dumps his bad and rids himself of his shoes, running up the stairs two at a time. the door to your bedroom is open and there you are. sitting with your knees up and back to the wall, legs scarcely covering your bareness. you were engrossed in your phone, tapping away as if he wasn't right there. you finally notice tsukki looming like a shadow in your doorway.

"oh hey tsukki! how was your day?" you start, innocently fiddly with the bottom of your skirt. tsukki says nothing. he is 3 seconds away from walking over to you and taking you here and now. his restraint is running on an all time low, and the sight of you sitting so innocently with everything on show was making his heart race.

"are you ok? you look stressed? did something happen at practi-"

you don't make it to the end of the sentence as tsukki moves over your room in a single stride and pins you to the bed, crashing his lips against yours. the shock of his roughness causes you to let out a small noise of satisfaction, which sends shock waves straight to his dick. his lips move in a violent battle against yours, pushing roughly into your mouth and knocking against your nose. his hands move fervently to your waist, your hips, your tits, palming you over your shirt. 

he moves his hand under the soft cotton of your t-shirt, and begins to squeeze a nipple between his thumb and forefingers, revelling in the quiet keening noises you make. his lips move to your neck, teeth digging into your throat. he sucks hard, feeling your response reverberating in your throat. he feels a low rumble in his throat, and your responses fuel him to push harder, to be a little rougher. 

the hand tweaking your nipple suddenly pinches, as he marks a dark bruise under your jaw, causing you to throw your head back, letting out a loud moan. he catches your mouth in a rough kiss, continuing to fondle the soft flesh of your breast. 

growing more and more impatient, he sits up, pulling at the hem of your shirt and motioning for you to take it off. you take this moment to catch your breath and giggle. 

"what's got you so worked up?" you say, slowly pulling your shirt over your shoulders. you notice his furrowed brows and the glint in his eye, and smile stopping to let your shirt fall back around your waist. your hands reach up to his face and touch the cracked lens of his glasses.

"tough day at practice, huh?"

"less talking...and less clothes too. you and your texts really didn't help today." he murmurs, practically ripping your shirt over your head, and reaching behind you to unclasp your bra. once that was out of the way, he pressed kisses from your collarbones down to your chest, bringing a pebbled nipple into his mouth. you snicker, imagining him putting on his best poker face as he reads the teasing messages you sent today. hearing you snicker, he begins to fondle harder, simultaneously pressing himself into your thigh. his hips unconsciously rut, and you feel his length rub your inner thigh, causing you to keen softly. he takes this as a sign to rut harder and the sensation is what he's needed all day; you completely at his will, like putty in his hands.

he grows tired of teasing you, and moves off the bed, pulling you to the edge as he sits on the floor.

"open." he commands, pushing your legs and staring at the sight beneath him. already, purple marks line your neck, and your eyes are glazed over completely. his gazes move further south, and rests on your glistening sex, so ready for him. his eyes lock with yours as he moves downwards, breathing in the musk of your heat. slowly, he licks a stripe down the centre of your folds, pausing to see your reaction. you breathe in sharply, your hands grasping at the sheets beneath you. 

his tongue moves leisurely up your slit, occasionally brushing over the sensitive bundle of nerves. He never puts any real pressure over it though, causing you to squirm, bucking your hips. he notices this and raises an eyebrow at you, moving even slower if that was possible, lapping at your hole. he dips inside you, exploring the warm crevice with his tongue, making you softly moan. noticing this, he moves his fingers to rub barely there circles on your clit, giving you the slightest amount of pressure, but not enough for any release. his eyes flicker lazily to take in the expression on your face; strained.

he begins putting more pressure on your clit, replacing his tongue with a single finger, and teasing at your entrance. his tongue flicks at you as he works you open, moving deeper and deeper. he begins to move his finger in a come hither motion, feeling around for that one sweet spot he knows will unravel you. it doesn't take long, he can play your body like a musician plays their intstrument. his process is well-refined, and he knows how to press your buttons. he prods at your spot, smiling smugly as you tense up around him, your walls contracting.

he adds another fingers, moving them both in a scissoring motion, slowly and painfully. your hips begin to move again, desperately searching for release, but he stops when you move. you groan, slapping him lightly on the head. he moves off of you, chuckling slightly.

"you spent the whole morning teasing the shit out of me, i think it's my turn now _____"

he continues moving his fingers as you try your hardest to keep your hips still. his fingers begin to move in and out, brushing over your sweet spot. this, together with his hot tongue on your clit, is almost too much. your hands thread through his tousled blonde hair, pushing him further into your heat. he speeds up more, feeling your slick leak onto his hands and the bed below. you're so wet for him, and it fuels him further. his fingers move deeper, hitting your g-spot with every motion, and you soon feel your walls contracting around him. he sucks on your clit and you can feel yourself hurtling towards an orgasm. 

tsukki feels you around his fingers and smiles. he moves faster feeling your breaths speed up, and your hands clench harder at the sheets around you. just as he can feel you tipping over the edge; he stops, and retracts his fingers. you whine at the loss of sensation, your hole aching. tsukki sits in front of your heat, blowing slightly onto your clit and still smirking at your reaction. 

"tsukki...please"

"please what?" he smiles, innocently sitting up and admiring the tired look that's plastered on your face.

"please...let me cum around your fingers please" you say unabashedly, eager for something, anything from him. he moves into your neck, suckling just below your ear.

"do you really think you deserve to cum? after the shit you pulled today? beg for it" he growls, sending shivers down the back of your neck. 

"please tsukki im so close please" you whine, and he chuckles into your neck, moving slowly back down between your thighs, not breaking eye contact the entire time. 

"well, since you asked so nicely."

he enters you with two fingers, crooking them again until he feels you squirm around him. his lips meet you clit and he begins to flick his tongue ceaseleslly, drawing out a high pitched moan. he moves his fingers faster, feeling you clench around him again. he recalls his tenseness earlier, and the photos, and the text, and adds a third finger, ruthlessly fucking you on his hands. this time, he doesn't stop, and your orgasm washes over you. you moan shamelessly and your vision goes white, stars dancing across your vision. your juices spill out all across his fingers, his hands, his tongue. 

he laps you up gently, rubbing sweet little circles on your inner thigh. he thinks to himself if he dies here, he will be a happy man. the taste of you on his lips, your utterly fucked out expression and your sweet cunt layed out in front of him. 

once you'd come down from your high, you lock eyes with him. he's still smirking. you let out a deep exhale of breath.

"tough day huh?" he smiles wider back at you.

"yeah you could say i was pretty on edge."


End file.
